


Pick One

by Dragon_Territory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Territory/pseuds/Dragon_Territory
Summary: Lucy must find her mate or have and arranged marriage, but once she finds her mate will the stay together or go there separate ways? Bad at summariesHuman/Enfield au





	Pick One

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic please r&r

"Lucy this is my colleague Igneel Dragneel." My dad stated matter of factly.

"Hello sir, it is an honor to meet you Mr. Dragneel; Alpha of the Dragon Slayer Pack" I spoke in a way that came of as slightly bashful, all while managing my eye contact amount.

"Hello young Heartfilia; daughter of Alpha Heartfilia of the Celestial Spirit Pack. This is my son Natsu." He gestured to his son while he used a friendly tone.

It was then my father shot me a warning look, this was a look that I was all to aware of. He was sure to show it to me every time we were in public as a way to warn me about my behavior.

"Nice to meet you Natsu! I'm Lucy." I may have came off to exited because I got a strange look from Natsu and another glare from my father.

"Hey Lucy." Was all he said before he walked away.

\------------------------------------------  
11 Years Later  
\------------------------------------------

"Now announcing Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Alpha Jude Heartfilia of the Celestial Spirit Pack, future Luna of the Celestial Spirit Pack." Spoke the announcer of in a loud and proud booming voice.

As I ascended the staircase of the Council Hall my nerves seemed to kick in. After all this is where I will either find my mate or arrange a marriage; this is my fifteenth birthday ball. As soon as I was off of the stairs I was instantly pulled into a conversation with my best friend Loke, also known as the only other child I was actually aloud to be friends with and that was only because his father is the Beta of my fathers pack.

"If you want to ditch you could just arrange a marriage with me. Who knows we just might end up being mates." Loke purred out.

"Or you could come and dance with me." 

I almost started crying when I turned around and saw the dynamic duo that I've been missing so much.

"Sting! Rouge! I've missed you guys so much!" I squealed while pulling them in for a hug. They were the closet things to brothers that I had; I wasn't aloud to hang out with there pack but my rebellious thirteen year old self would always sneaks out and they would always look out for me.

Don't get me wrong, the Spirits are also like family to me because I basically grew up with them while learning how to be a proper Luna and Loke was learning how to be a proper Beta. The Spirits are Loke's family, his parents adopted eleven other kids.

"Well it was great seeing you all again but my father will grow enraged if I do not arrange a marriage with an Alpha's son." 

"Why does he feel the need to make the pack grow; you're the third largest pack in the council." Rouge asked slightly irradiated.

"I don't know but I don't dare question my father, at least not after what happened with my mother." I sadly replied while hiding my face with my bangs. "But now I'm off to find a companion, or maybe a mate if I'm lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, do you want me to write more? Any requests for ships or what you want to happen?


End file.
